


Puedo odiarte más

by mortalkombat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Drunk!phil, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys, drunk!dan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalkombat/pseuds/mortalkombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan y Phil cortaron hace meses, siguen siendo amigos y ahora salen con otras personas. Todo parece ir bien y con las cosas olvidadas hasta que hay alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puedo odiarte más

Phil se encontraba en la sala de su casa moviendo su pie derecho nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de PJ vía iMessage.

 **PJ:** Oye, parece que Sophie y yo llegaremos 20 minutos tarde. ¿Quieres esperarnos? Podemos pasar por ti.  
**Phil:** Claro, los espero.

¿Qué era esperar 20 minutos? Además, no quería llegar sólo a la casa de Chris si sabía que Dan estaría con _ella_.

Pero pasaron 30 minutos y PJ le llamó diciendo que estaban atorados en el tráfico, por lo que tardarían otra media hora en llegar, así que decidió irse y esperar que no fuera tan incómodo cuando llegara.

Tomó su chaqueta junto con sus llaves y celular, y se largó de su casa. La casa de Chris estaba relativamente cerca, por lo que optó por caminar 15 minutos a paso moderado aprovechando para fumarse un cigarrillo y escuchar unas cuantas canciones de Muse que lo alentaran a que no le importase verse como un perdedor. Pero no funcionó. Se sentía como un perdedor con su estúpida chaqueta espacial y su estúpida playera con estampado de burbujas, pero es que no es posible decir _burbuja_ de manera enojada (y él no quiere estar enojado).

Estuvo tentado a regresar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar alguna playlist de rupturas amorosas (enojadas) en Spotify, pero luego le cruzó por la mente que eso sería aun más patético y que probablemente hablarían alguna mierda de él y Dan ya entrada la noche. Este último pensamiento le hizo sentir un pavor tremendo, por lo que apresuró el paso.

Al llegar a la casa de Chris estaban él, Louise (gracias a Dios), Dan y  _ella._ Se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa sentados al rededor de una mesa con unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y una clase de envase que contenía un líquido morado que resultó ser un vino dulce especiado con manzana.

Se apresuró a saludar a todos y sentarse al lado de Louise que, afortunadamente, se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa de donde estaba Dan. Comenzaron a hablar de su día y lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que llegara. Se sirvió un poco del vino y comenzó a tratar de alegrarse un poco, o por lo menos disimular su enojo con Dan.

No es que estuviera celoso. En lo absoluto. Pero le molestaba cómo se comportaba Dan cuando estaba con ella. Anne (el nombre de la chica) y él se habían conocido tan sólo hace un mes, comenzaron a salir hace tres semanas, se convirtieron en novios hace dos y ella trató de conseguir algo con Chris hace tan sólo una. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ambos diciendo lo mucho que se querían y tomándose de las manos. Lo cual le pareció un gesto muy hipócrita por parte de ambos, pues Dan había estado recordándole a Phil hace ya algún tiempo cuánto lo amaba y cuán enamorado seguía de él (no le creyó); hubiera sido dulce si no fuera que se lo decía sólo porque en ese entonces Anne no lo miraba.

Anne era una chica esbelta que siempre usaba vestidos que dejaban a la vista sus lindas piernas largas, tenía el cabello teñido de negro, lo cual resaltaba su piel blanca y las adorables pecas que adornaban su cara. Era una chica que siempre se maquillaba (nunca demasiado), risueña, con un excelente estilo de vestir y con facilidades para socializar por excelencia. A Phil le agradaba, pues se conocían desde la secundaria y había salido varias veces con ella en el transcurso de ésta; pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría bebiendo en reuniones de amigos que hasta hace unos meses eran estrictamente  _íntimas._

No habría tenido problema con ello si tan sólo ella no hubiera mensajeado a Chris hace unas semanas diciéndole que le gustaría conocerlo más (de una forma muy sugestiva). Él se aprovechó de ello para preguntarle si no tenía novio (ya sabía que Dan y ella habían comenzado dos días antes) a lo que ella respondió que no. Dan se enteró de aquello, y una noche habló con Phil para decirle que la mandaría a la mierda y que no quería volver a verla. Pero no sucedió. En cambio, una semana después los había dejado en el parque de diversiones, literalmente, para estar con los amigos de Anne y ella.

—¿Sí, Dan? ¿Dónde están? Se quedaron demasiado atrás. ¿Los vemos en el Burger King? —preguntó Louise y luego de unos momentos colgó.

Esperaron 30 minutos como idiotas hasta que Louise se hartó y volvió a llamar.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Qué? Te dijimos que en el Burger King, creí que entenderías a cual. ¿Hablas en serio? No. Como sea, adiós —Louise colgó molesta.  
—¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Phil.  
—Me dijo la tonta excusa de que se había ido al Burger King fuera del parque. Que lo vayamos a buscar a su casa más tarde. Obviamente me negué. Supongo que ahora sólo somos tú y yo.  
—Oh.

Eso le dolió a Phil más que nunca. En especial porque hace unos días su mayor miedo con respecto a Dan era que cambiara a sus amigos sólo por ella. Pero vamos, quién no cambiaría a una chica con risa espantosamente ruidosa como Louise y a un chico espantosamente torpe e idiota como él por una chica tan cool como Anne y sus amigos igual de geniales y groseros. Era obvio. Pero aun así dolía. Se suponía que serían amigos hasta el fin y que intentarían algo cuando vivieran juntos, o eso era lo que habían prometido. No le importaba que Dan al final no quisiera lo último, pero no daba crédito a que cambiara cinco años de amistad y amor por algo tan efímero, por algo que claramente no valía la pena. No sólo lo cambiaba a él, sino a Louise, y eso era lo que más terror le daba.

Y no habría tenido problema con ello si tan sólo Dan no se hubiese portado como la mierda dejándolos solos. Pero ahí estaba, con sus amigos y la chica a la que quería. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Dan conectó su celular al estéreo de la casa y puso I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor.  _Oh, no otra vez._ Cómo comenzaba a detestar esa canción. Sabía por qué la ponía, sabía a quién le recordaba. Esa canción era totalmente Anne, no podía negarlo. Comenzaba a enojarse, ¿acaso no había una canción de los Arctic Monkeys refiriéndose a personas que no fueran enteramente geniales? Era así, nunca había escuchado cantar a Alex Turner acerca de una persona que fuera un desastre sin referirse a sí mismo. Se sentía infravalorado. Phil no era la definición de genialidad ni guapura. Eso lo tenía bien claro, así que sólo quería escuchar una canción de una persona que se enamorara de alguien torpe, que fuera un desastre, que no fuera bella. Pero parecía imposible con los Arctic Monkeys.

Una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos para sacar su celular y mirar en la pantalla unos mensajes de su novia.  _Oh, no ahora_. Los pequeños textos hablaban acerca de cuánto le quería (él no le creía) y que le deseaba una feliz noche con sus amigos.

—Hey, Phil —le asustó PJ por detrás—, ¿qué hay, amigo?  
—No mucho, sólo alcohol.  
—Hola, Phil —saludó Sophie emergiendo detrás de la espalda de PJ—. Sentimos mucho no haber podido pasar por ti, pero el tráfico era espantoso.  
—Oh, no se preocupen, chicos. Espero que hayan disfrutado la visita al zoológico.  
—De hecho. Tuviste que haber ido con nosotros. Pudiste haber invitado a Mia para hacer una doble cita.  
—Cierto, Phil —terció Louise—. ¿Por qué no la invitaste, Phil?  
—No quería molestarlos y supuse que querían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, ya que normalmente siempre salen con nosotros —se excusó—.Además, ella siempre tiene planes; no quería interferir con ellos.  
—Claro —respondió Louise sin creerse nada.

PJ y Sophie se dispusieron a sentarse y servirse un poco de alcohol. Phil estaba agradecido de que ya hubiesen llegado, pues con su presencia la tensión había disminuido entre los presentes, no por completo, pero la había aminorado bastante.

Las horas pasaron y Phil se dedicó a beber en constante silencio, esperando a que su enojo se pasara por completo antes de ser un participante activo en la plática. Se quedó pensando en Mia. Era una chica bastante dulce cuando se conocieron a través de un amigo en común cuando él y Dan aún eran novios. Ella estuvo ahí cuando terminaron, aunque no fue la gran cosa. Dan y él seguían siendo amigos y habían aceptado que todavía se querían, pero eso no evitó que Mia se aprovechara de la situación para besar a un dolido Phil. Phil le respondió y se ofreció a invitarla a salir, pero Mia se negó y comenzó a comportarse muy cortante hasta que una semana después ella fue quien lo invitó a salir. Phil no se pudo negar.

Las cosas parecían ir de un modo bastante decente. Phil le había advertido que no se hiciera ilusiones con él, pues no estaba preparado para otra relación seria y ella aceptó sin rechistar. No sin antes quitar el NO de la oración. Y ahora él tenía que lidiar con una chica a que le había dejado de interesar cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacer justo lo contrario a lo que él le había dicho. No podía terminar con ella, pues no quería hacerle daño alguno, pero eso no implicaba que prefiriera evitarla lo mejor posible. Pero ahí estaba con su celular fuera y la conversación en pantalla pensando en qué responderle educadamente sin decirle que la quería. Lástima que comenzara a estar ebrio.

 **Phil:** Oh, gracias. Igual. Pasa una linda noche.  
**Mia:** Gracias, cariño. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
**Phil:** Del asco. Estoy ebrio y ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo, me enoja el tener que hablarte y tratar de ser cariñoso por no querer lastimarte.

En ese momento guardó su celular y lo puso en modo avión. No lo quería usar para algo que no fuese escuchar música. No quería estar enojado.

—Chicos —llamó Chris—, creo que es hora llegar a la sección favorita de la noche: ¡VERDAD O RETO! —dijo emocionado.

Antes esa era la sección favorita de Phil porque siempre podía besar a Dan y tomarlo de la mano hasta el terminar de la noche, pero ahora...

La verdad es fue menos pesada de lo que esperaba, se preguntaban cosas estúpidas la mayor parte del tiempo y él pasaba desapercibido. Hasta que Chris lo retó a besar a Dan. No quería. Realmente no quería. Pero la mirada de Dan y su estúpida sonrisa lo alentaron. Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de su silla y se paró justo frente a él para besarlo fugazmente e irse de regreso a su asiento. No se atrevió a mirar a Anne, pero pareció no interesarle. Al menos no hasta que lo retó a tomarse tres caballitos del José Cuervo que estaban bebiendo. Al principio titubeó, pero luego los tomó sin mucho esfuerzo, temiendo ponerse demasiado ebrio y no controlar su enojo. Pero era demasiado tarde y minutos después se encontró diciendo indirectas a Dan acerca de que era una mierda que no apreciaba a los verdaderos amigos y retando a Anne a besar a Chris. Dan lo miró estupefacto, Anne sonrió y Chris no hizo gesto alguno. Se besaron. Y eso le dolió a Dan, y por alguna razón, a Phil le hizo sentir bien. Calmó su enojo. Pero luego vino arrepentimiento. Náuseas. Eructo. Eructo. Vómito.

Tuvo la decencia de no vomitar en la mesa o en algún lugar visible, pero eso no disminuyó el hecho de que dejase de ser asqueroso y de mal gusto.  _Brillante, Phil, en serio, BRILLANTE._ De repente no quería estar más ahí, los calcetines le asfixiaban, se sentía asqueroso, quería ver un maratón entero de Doctor Who, dormir hasta Navidad o hasta que de alguna manera mágica viajase al pasado y despertara en donde estaba hace un año.

Ya no estaba enojado, ahora estaba triste, decepcionado de sí mismo, se sentía mal por haber hecho ese estúpido reto porque ahora  _su_ Dan estaba herido y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Ya no podía abrazarlo ni besarlo para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor. Y se dio cuenta de algo: seguía enamorado de él aun después de tanto tiempo. Aun moría por besarlo cada vez que lo miraba. Y el mundo se detuvo, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Pudo ver a PJ acercarse inmediatamente a él para saber si quería que lo llevase a casa, pudo sentir la mano de Louise acariciar su espalda en un gesto materno, pudo ver a Chris retirarse para luego regresar con papel y un balde, pudo ver a Sophie preguntándole si no le apetecía algo para parar las náuseas, pudo ver a Anne levantarse inmediatamente de su silla y alejarse lo más posible por miedo a ensuciarse (era válido, después de todo, ¿qué chica disfruta de que alguien le vomite a su nuevo par de zapatos?). Pero no pudo ver a Dan hacer algo mas que mirarle con desaprobación. Y eso lo mató por dentro. Le mató aceptar que ya no era prioridad en la vida de Dan, que aquella noche en la que le dijo que lo amaría sin importar que estuviera con otras personas había sido realidad pero ya se había acabado, que tal vez iba a cambiar a todos sus amigos por una chica que ni siquiera lo quería, que iba a salir lastimado y él no podría estar ahí para reconfortarlo. Pero Phil era patético y lo sabía. Pero ahora también sabía algo más: que debió quedarse en casa a escuchar playlists de rupturas amorosas (enojadas) de Spotify en su casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Es primero de enero en viernes, lo cual significa irse de juerga con amigos (incluyendo a mi ex novio y su chica), consumir alcohol barato, jugar verdad o reto y bueno... Yo sólo quiero dejar de estar enojada.


End file.
